


Наказание для трикстера

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тор решает наказать Локи за то, что тот говорит гадости.





	Наказание для трикстера

Держа брата за горло, Тор смотрел в его яркие зеленые глаза, полные коварства и издевки. Хотелось вырвать его ядовитый язычок и больше никогда не дать ему возможности сказать все эти гадости.  
\- Ну же, Тор, давай, ударь, - посмеивался Локи. На его лице не было и тени страха.  
\- Твое место здесь, в темнице, - процедил громовержец сквозь зубы. - Напомнить тебе об этом?  
\- Я никогда и не забывал, - усмехнулся трикстер. - Как тут забудешь об оковах, когда тебя даже не спрашивают, хочешь ли ты принимать посетителей.  
Зарычав, Тор вжал брата в стену. Его терпение было уже на пределе. Что сделать с Локи? Как показать, кто здесь хозяин? Как стереть с его лица эту гаденькую улыбочку?  
\- Ты такой грубый, братец, - насмешливо продолжал трикстер. - И как ты только соблазнил свою смертную? Или ей нравится пожестче, а?  
На этот раз не сдержавшись, Тор залепил брату щедрую оплеуху. И, встряхнув его, потащил за собой. Локи не сопротивлялся, и его покорность настораживала. Впрочем, лишенный магии, он мог лишь покориться Тору - ведь сил все равно не хватило бы на то, чтобы ему противостоять.  
Затащив брата в ванную, Тор вцепился в волосы у него на затылке и наклонил над раковиной, заставив о нее опереться.  
\- Скользкий гаденыш, - прорычал он, хватая Локи за подбородок и грубо сжимая. - Закрой свой поганый рот.  
\- О, неужели я хоть раз оказался неправ? - насмехался трикстер, нагло глядя в глаза громовержца.  
\- Ты лжец!  
\- Ты злишься только тогда, когда я говорю правду. Ведь так обидно быть беспробудным болваном, правда?  
На этот раз Локи прилетело по губам.  
\- Ну вот что, - прорычал Тор. - Раз отцу не удалось воспитать тебя как следует, за это возьмусь я.  
Прежде, чем трикстер успел произнести хоть слово, у него во рту оказался огромный кусок мыла. Шокированный тем, что брат умудрился до такого додуматься, Локи растерялся и позволил Тору продолжать.  
Громовержец подошел к делу крайне ответственно. Не позволяя брату отплевываться от пены, он как следует вымыл ему рот. Локи смотрел на него, ошеломленно распахнув глаза, и Тор мог поклясться, что впервые видит у брата такой взгляд.  
Следовало сделать это раньше.  
Когда экзекуция закончилась, Тор снова вцепился в подбородок трикстера, заставляя поднять глаза. Тот все еще ошарашенно молчал.  
\- Я бы не наказал тебя, если бы ты был послушным мальчиком и не говорил гадости своим ядовитым ротиком, - усмехнулся громовержец.  
Локи не смог даже съязвить в ответ.  
«Помогло», - удовлетворенно подумал Тор.  
Потащив брата за собой, он привел его назад и кинул на кровать. Трикстер настороженно поглядел на громовержца.  
\- Раздевайся, - скомандовали ему.  
Локи почему-то подчинился. Кажется, его начинала пугать больная фантазия Тора.  
Усевшись на кровать, тот положил брата к себе на колени и звонко, от души, шлепнул по оголенной ягодичке, беспомощно сжавшейся от этого движения. От каждого шлепка Локи трепетал и выгибался, не стараясь, впрочем, уйти от ударов. Шлепки становились все чаще и больнее, трикстер стонал и жмурился, а попка краснела под ударами могучей руки.  
\- А теперь, братик, проси у меня прощения, - усмехнулся Тор, поглаживая наказанные ягодички. Розовенькая дырочка в серединке, ритмично сжимающаяся от каждого шлепка, теперь чуть расслабилась.  
\- Давай-давай, - подзадорил Тор, отстраняя брата. - А иначе я снова рассержусь.  
Буря эмоций отразилась во взгляде, но Локи все же опустился на колени и пробормотал резкое:  
\- Прости!  
Тора это совершенно не устроило.  
\- Как-то не от души, - усмехнулся он, лаская пальцем искусанные губы. - Мне кажется, ты заслужил еще одно наказание.  
Отпрянув, Локи злобно пробормотал:  
\- Прости меня, о могучий Тор! Тебе, похоже, совсем нечем больше заняться!  
Громовержец рассмеялся и, притянув брата к себе, накрыл его губы поцелуем. В ядовитом ротике коварного трикстера было тепло, влажно и приятно, и Тор совсем не понимал, как этот рот мог все время говорить такие гадости.


End file.
